


Love you

by merakiserein



Series: Supernova AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, brotherly love is good shit, fuck canon at this point hONESTLY, i feel like i need more tags but idk what to put, supernova au, supernovas + AS as a family, throw it out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakiserein/pseuds/merakiserein
Summary: In which brothers tease each other in a confusing but heartwarming way.





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say  
Thank you, [Kireeeshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima) (check out their stuff!!!), for coming up with the idea of this au. We really went ham on this, didn't we?
> 
> This is an au where the supernovas somehow find themselves gathered on Dawn Island and become a large family along with Ace and Sabo  
Canon ages and timelines be dammed, most of each of the supernova backstories have already happened. Plus they have their dfs already!  
Nicknames are mixed and matched and personalities have slight to more larger changes due to the effects of a large, p happy family with Luffy. Luffy changes people man

“Stop crying! It’s not that bad of a wound,” Law grumbles, tightening the bandage he has wrapped around Luffy’s arm. “It’s your fault for rocketing straight into the rocks.” 

Luffy sniffles but stops crying and just watches Law work with a trembling lip. The bandage is quickly tied and Law sighs, glad to have finished treating the over-energetic seven-year-old. “Ok, you can go. But stop being reckless. I’m not going to treat you every time.”

There’s another sniff but Luffy grins wide, jumping to his feet. “Shishishi! No promises! Thanks, Torao, love you!” And off he runs to commit some other god-forsaken chaos. 

Law is too busy cleaning up the first aid kit to really process what was said, and all he mumbled was a “yeah, yeah, love you too.”

And then he froze.

“Wait.”

The faint laughter of Luffy echoed up the mountainside and Law groaned, head dropping into his hands.

  
  


Kid and Luffy were digging around Grey Terminal, once again on the hunt for useable metal and other gadgets when Kid lifted something up in triumph, sunlight glinting off the metal with Kid’s grasp. 

“Found one! Luffy!” Kid grinned sharply, wading his way through the trash to the younger boy, who looked up with wide, curious eyes. 

“Hm?”

“Telescope.” Kid answered simply, tossing it to the rubber boy, who caught it with a gasp and a happy squeal. 

“Ah! Thank you Gizaro!!” Luffy hopped over excitedly, wrapping Kid into a huge hug. “I love you!”

At those words Kid had frozen, eyes blank and mouth slightly ajar. After a moment, Luffy looked up in confusion. “Hn? Gizaro?”

Killer, who had been on his way to call them home, slid down a trash hill and trotted over, poking Kid in the cheek as soon as he got near. “...Luffy, what did you do?”

Luffy whined. “I didn’t do anything! He gave me a telescope so I told him I love you and hugged him!”

Killer paused. Then gave a soft snort. “Ah.”

It took a solid five minutes until Kid unfroze, then promptly denied the entire event. 

“Luffy,” Ace called out, tapping his pipe impatiently. “I got you some of the fruit we ate before.”

At such words, Luffy had wasted no time rocketing out of the tree he sat in, landing in a cloud of dust at Ace’s feet. Bouncing up, Luffy fixed shining eyes on Ace, grin growing wider and wider. 

“Is it the fruit that I like?!” Ace grumbled, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Hm. Dunno. Maybe.”

Lo and behold, it was, and once Luffy realized this, there was no stopping him from rocketing over, shrieking an “I LOVE YOU!” over his shoulder as he did so.

Ace gaped at the words, unsure if he had heard correctly. As he stood there processing, Sabo wandered over, glanced at him, and began to giggle.

“Ace, your ears are so red right now.”

“Sh-Shut up!”

Over the years, each of them… they began to slightly change. It was hard not to with a massive family and one particularly young and bouncy brother pouring his limitless love on them. Affection was more freely given, and bonds stronger than any other began to click into place. None of them were the same as when they all met. 

Even so, there were a couple things that did not change.

“Baby hag, would you  _ quit _ putting yourself at risk? All of you need to stop getting hurt, I’m not your personal nurse.” As usual, much to Law’s chagrin, he was patching up his siblings’ various injuries, usually caused by their thoughtless ideas. At least  _ plan _ for them, for fuck’s sake. 

“Blargh, what’s life without a bit of risk?” Bonney scoffed, waving around a hand. “It was sooo worth it, though. Luffy had a  _ blast _ .”

“At least  _ lessen _ the risk so I don’t have to patch you up all the time,” Law grumbled, even though he knew it was futile. Really, he only  _ acted _ like the logical one. In reality, he had the full capability to be just as wild as the others. He was just,,, better at holding back. 

Ok, that was a lie, his scolding was mere words and was hypocritical as well. He would never say it out loud, but being wild and chaotic really  _ was _ fun. He was just… worried as an older brother.

"Done," Law said, patting the finished bandage. 

"Thanks, Torao!" Bonney grinned, swiftly pushing herself to her feet. Leaning, she gave a quick peck to Law's forehead. "Love you!" 

Law simply hummed. "Love you too-" With a choked off grunt he glares at his pink-haired sister. " _ Bonney-ya. _ " He watched with exasperation as Bonney simply ran off, her giggles following her out.

"Hey, Kid, remember when you slipped on that metal sheet and went flying like ten feet?" There's a round of giggles as they each remember. 

"Shut up, X!!! I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too!" 

Those simple words left Kid frozen yet again, just like the thousands of other times he had heard those words. He froze, eyes blank, muscles stiff, and the others went through another wave of laughter. 

"X, you broke him again."

"C'mon, am I not allowed to say that to my own younger brother?"

That sends another wave of laughter through them because even after all this time, it still feels like a minor miracle that they had all sworn each other as siblings. Thirteen kids, just trying to survive and live, brought together by fate to create a family that normally would have been impossible. Some of them may have left the island already, but they were still brothers. Their bond was something that could never be broken.

Out of all of them, Ace changed the most. He was no longer the angry, spiteful child that had no regard for his life. Now he was kinder, politer, loving. He was happier. It was a change that none of them ever anticipated but left a warm fuzz in their hearts whenever they thought about it.

Although it did make the usual method of teasing to lose a bit of its original luster. Before, Ace would stiffen and his ears would burn before he huffed away. Now, he would grin widely and yell back an "I LOVE YOU TOO!" with so much energy it left many blinded. 

Yes, although it had lost some of it's original luster, it gained a newer glow. The happiness and love with which those words were said made them all smile, and rather than a tease, it became a way to just see the previously spiteful child smile so warmly. They would do  _ anything _ to protect that smile.

  
  


Even after all those years, their methods of teasing still remained the same. 

Law, locked in a competition with Kid to see how many Marines each could take down, felt an idea come to mind. A smirk spread across his lips. 

"Oi- Gizaro!" He called over the crowd, spinning on his heel to face his red-haired brother. 

"WHAT?" Said brother yelled, brutally throwing a marine into a group of them. Strike.

"Love you." 

Cackling at the choked noises Kid made as he froze, Law spread his Room, efficiently knocking many Marines out of commission and quickly boosting his score. 

It took a solid thirty seconds for Kid to snap out of his frozen state, and while that was a record, it was enough time to keep Law way ahead in the game.

Ignoring the angry yells behind him, the Surgeon of Death smiled a deadly smile and continued to cut down the enemies ahead of him.

Luffy shot in from the other side of the slave house, bowling over a group of Marines as he landed. "Don't leave me out of this! I love you guys too!"

Law threw a Marine head at a flailing body. "Love you t-  _ Luffy. _ "

Kid simply froze once more.

The aftermath of Marineford was painful. They had escaped, yes, but not without consequences. They all had their injuries, Ace and Luffy worst of all. They both sported matching burn scars on their chests, and Law had been awake for far too long, operating on them both to keep them alive. He couldn't fail, he couldn't. He couldn't lose family again.

But they lived, they survived, and they healed. And although all of them couldn't be together due to various reasons, sitting together felt like home. They all sat, limbs tangled, mindful of each others injuries, sitting in silence and thinking of the close call they just had. 

Ace burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I- I wasn't worth all this- I- you all got hurt because of me and we could've lost Luffy I'm so  _ sorry!" _

There was a pause before everyone began to scramble, twisting themselves into a weird pretzel in order to hug Ace as tight as they could, voices overlapping as they began to whisper to their dear, dear brother who doubt he deserved anything when in reality, he deserved  _ everything _ .

"You're worth  _ everything _ , and don't doubt that,  _ ever _ ."

"It was our damn choice to make, ok? Don't make it sound like you forced us."

"You're our brother, Ace, don't forget that."

"We love you, Ace!" 

"Love you." 

"We love you, Ace."

"We love you."

"Don't forget it."

_ "We love you. _ " 

Ace sobbed louder. 

** _"I love you guys too!"_ **

When Luffy made the choice to train two more years, he waved a see-you-later to his family as they set sail to continue their own journey as Luffy's own took a pause. It wasn't a good-bye, because a goodbye felt too final. No, it was a "see you later!" yelled with love adorning every word. "Love you"s were yelled into the air and even with the tragedy that had struck, the simple words left them feeling lighter and happier.

Two years later, when the Strawhats came out of their hiatus, the first brother Luffy met again was Zoro. Obviously he would, but considering the circumstances of the last time they had seen each other, Luffy would say it was fitting for him to latch on like a leech and whisper "I missed you" and "I love you". 

The next brother they met was Law, who Luffy threw himself at with Zoro soon following to lean into a hug, ignoring the strange looks sent their way by their crew. 

Even with time apart, it didn't take long for them to slip back into their old rhythm, moving together like pieces of a well oiled machine. 

Leaning into the room where Law had been studying Chopper's medical texts, Zoro set down a plate of onigiri, knowing the older brother would have forgotten to eat in the midst of his deep reading. 

"Here. Eat."

"Mm, thanks." 

As Zoro left, Law raised his voice. "Other way, Moss." 

Zoro did an abrupt about face and continued walking. "Ah, thanks. Love you." 

"Mm, love you too." 

Zoro was a good ways down the hall when the library exploded with Law's yell of "DAMMIT RORONOA-YA!" to which he began speed-walking, muttering "ah shit he's gonna kill me, he called me Roronoa-" 

Robin sent him an odd glance as he power walked past.

"Shambles!" A rock and Luffy quickly swapped places, leaving the rock to plop into the ocean as Luffy dropped onto the grassy deck of the Sunny. 

"Ah, thanks Torao!" 

"Be more careful." 

"Shishi, ok! Love you!"

"Love you-" Law stopped and bonked Luffy on the head with Kikoku. 

Poor Nami looked overly stressed. 

Dressrosa was  _ painful _ but so very worth it. Doflamingo had been overthrown and locked in jail, and Sabo was  _ alive. _ He was  _ alive! _

When Sabo entered Kyros' hut, only Zoro was awake. But not for long. With a simple poke of his foot, Law was awake and wrestling Sabo down for an inspection of his eye. His  _ burnt _ eye!

"Ack- Law! It's ok! I promise! It's old and it's already been checked and-"

"Sabo you will stay still or so help me I will remove your limbs and check you that way."

"Zoro help!" 

Zoro just took a swing of his sake. 

"I trusted you, Zoro!  _ I brought you that sake- _ "

" ** _Sabo._ ** "

Luffy, the little shit, stayed asleep through all this. 

It was when Sabo was about to leave when he turned to give a grin to Law. 

"Law?"

"Mm?"

"Love you."

"Love you t- NOT YOU TOO-"

"Ah, you still have that habit!" 

"SHUT IT." 

Zoro quietly nudged Luffy. Luffy, little slowly, woke up. 

"So." 

"Zoro-"

“Let's tackle Sabo." 

"ZORO NO- ACK-"

And thus Sabo was downed under the heavy bodies of his three brothers. 

"Shishishi~" Luffy chuckled sleepily. "Love you, Sabo! Love you love you love you love you!" 

Sabo sighed, a content smile tugging at his lips as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm v much writing more for this lol


End file.
